Flain/Gallery
Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.LEGO.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products. Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel FlainWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site..png|On the new LEGO site. Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site 2..png|On the new LEGO site (closer photo). flain shuff volectro.png FlainLEGOThumb.png Flain animination.gif 41500 Flain Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction faswf.PNG bz.PNG bsd.PNG zvx.PNG va.PNG abd.PNG Introducing Mixels.png Mixels LEGO Site.png|Flain, along with Seismo and Volectro on the Series 1 website. Image.jpeg|Flain as seen in Toys R Us display 1920x1080 infernites.jpg Infernites.jpg Flain Wallpaper Thumb.jpg Header of Flain Wallpaper.jpg 1920x1080__infernites_flain.jpg Infernites thumb.jpg Mixels all thumb.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg 41500 l.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. End of intro S1S2.png|Flain under the Mixels logo flain frosticon cubit.png|Flain with an Infernite/Frosticon Cubit. MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg Whah.png|Flain when unable to Mix Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio FrontFlain.png|Flain's front view. SideFlain.png|Flain's side view. Flain_is_a_volcano.png flain ups.png Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Flain with the whole Infernites tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site FlainMW.png FlainMW2.png FlainMW3.png fasfaaf.PNG|Flain is holding an Infernite/Cragster Cubit. wqf.PNG|Flain is holding an Infernite/Electroid Cubit. Coconapple lava relax.png SPANK.png Bully Zorch.jpg ROAR.png poor vulk crazy zorch.png There he goes.png WTF.png Come back when this is a kids show.png GAHHHH.png Flaming eyes.png How does that even happen.png Flain's not liking this.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png Cookironi_Leader.png Let_me_load_you_up.png We've got plenty.jpg Flain.jpg Whut.png GAAAAA.png About_to_fight.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png COOKIRONI!.png Hot Lava Shower Unlit head and jet boosters.png Um Woah Zorch.jpg Flain head 2.png Infernites HLS.jpg Hot Lava Shower.jpg max infernito.png big hand vs zorch, flain and vulk.png Hand-Trap.png Nixels Welcome.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg Flain_Smirk.jpg NixelsEp.jpg Let's Get It On!.jpg What_the!.png Heheh.png Nixels shot.png Dude! Quit It!.jpg Oh brother.jpg Bleh!.jpg Shoo!.jpg Surrounded.jpg Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit!.jpg Oh no.jpg Let's Mix It Up And Notch!.jpg Oh yeah.jpg AW SCHNIXEK.jpg Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg flain help.jpg Find_the_cubit.png Nixel error.png Flain and Seismo about to touch Cubit.jpg flain and seismo.png ElectricShock.jpg Nixels Mixels Cartoon Network 94595.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!.jpg Should I?.jpg Yeah! Show him!.jpg Stomped_Nixel.png Flain_back_view.png Murp Flain_and_Krader.png Krader talk to flain.png Murp1.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 8.26.08 PM.png Murp2.jpg SUPER FUNS!.png Murp4.jpg Gots da cubit.png sometime work sometime no.png Murp6.jpg woah..png why am i smiling.png Cannon.png HappyColors.jpg Murp11.jpg Rockball Watching the Rockball Game.jpeg ROCKBALL.png Infernites RB.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Well um.jpg Flain wants to play.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg Rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg Rockball shot.png Running Flain.jpg Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg Rockball.jpg NewGameMixelball.jpg TripleMix.jpg Snow Half-Pipe ICE HALFPIPE.png first.png ManImSoHappyForYou!.png next.png Tada!.png Sledding Mixels.jpg Krader and Flain go snowboarding!.jpg Frozen.PNG Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss Six points.png You hear something.png Oof.jpg FGLT8.png FGLT9.png No Log Toss.jpg No_more_log_t-_whait_what_Jawg.png Chomly Tricked them and mixed themImage.jpg Flain and Slumbo about to MurpImage.jpg OH NOOO.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix Festival.png Party next time.png Dj.png Blowing up balloons.png Balloon Mixing.png Lookin through a telescope.png That_akward_moment.png Ooh harsh.png No_Problamo.png We got hamlogna.png What happened here.png He's nixed the festival.png Krader attack.png CHARGE.png Hide!.png WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Mixel Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic_Comedy_Adventure.png Up the mountain.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png Big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png What, with who.png Digging Mixels.png MIIIIIIX!.png Happy leaders.png Ah Sweet!.png Murp Romp I_love_MixelPark!.jpg Woah!.jpg Really.jpg MagnifoVision.png Mixel Moon Madness Globert.png Globert2.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Calling All Mixels AppIcon.jpg|Flain's Icon Flain yeah!��.jpg CAM_FlainBio.png Flain_01.jpg Ugh!.jpg WUT.jpg now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg Flain Seismo and Major Nixel.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Icon Flain.png Flain CAM.jpg|Flain's model AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.PNG Faceplant.PNG Flain is happy.png Flain.gif|Meet Flain Animation Infernites.gif|Meet Infernites Animation FlainUpset.gif|Upset Flain Animation Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup animation test of his model. Camheader.png Cam hibernum pic.png Flain in Let's Use a Cubit.jpg Mirror Video WhatsThatRightThere.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.43.10.png Ah.png Legovasion.png Pre-Release LotsaBeta.jpg|Prototype designs for Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, and Shuff. Miscellaneous 41500_Flain_b.png Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Flain_holding_a_cubit.png Flain Artwork 2.png flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg super mixel fan time.png Flain ah ha i got you vector by thedrksiren-d7mb9xq.png|Side view of Flain. other logo for series 1.png Mixels_volume_1.png Flain With a Sunflower.png|A sticker of Flain holding a sunflower. lets fly.png some mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Flain_02.jpg B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Mixel calendar 2.JPG Mixels Calendar.jpg omfg_by_darkspine16647-d8q1i4c.jpg Designinyourhead2.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum. mixelswebsiteflain.png flainhead4.png Mixels on YouTube Header Version 1.jpg|Header used on YouTube channel for European Cartoon Networks. Mixels on YouTube Header Version 2.jpg|Updated header used on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel. Infernite Game Thumb.PNG Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Seismo|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Krader HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Krader #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 Sticker Frader.png|With Krader #3 HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Teslo|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|With Teslo #2|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 HDFlainLunkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Flain & Lunk Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Gobba|link=Flain & Gobba Mix Flain_Globert_Mix.png|With Globert Murps Murp Blocked.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Murp Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo|link=Slumbo & Flain Murp LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Category:Character galleries Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014